Dukun w, dukun terbolot
by Katen Kiokotsu0720
Summary: Ini author gila kalian yang telah berganti nama, gomen minna... Oke, last story dari cerita ancur ini, apakah Ichi dan Ruki mendapatkan Happy Ending? just read in THIS LAST CHAPTER! XD  RnR please, arigatou minna-san :
1. Chapter 1

Waktu buat fic ini, aku lagi sedikit stress gara gara kena yang namanya APES DAY, trus gatau kenapa, kepikiran bikin cerita gila yang tak berarah endingnya! Hihihi, tentunya dengan teman aku yang juga sama sama punya otak agak miring. Saya minta bantuannya. Oiya selain itu, mungkin ceritanya pendek. Ya tolong wajarkan, aku membuat keadaan ini dalam renungan duka kesialan. Enjoy it please, maaf kalo jelek, dan jangan salahkan aku kalo para readers sekalian ga suka. Lebih lagi, bahasanya dibuat kasar... sekali lagi maaf. Dimaafin kan?.

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor**

**Warning: Semua kekurangan**

**(mungkin)**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Dukun ku, dukun terbego**

Di SMA Karakura, terdapat dua orang murid yang bisa disebut gila karena sikapnya yang ekstrim ga karuan. Yaitu Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka terkenal ke seluruh penjuru SMA Karakura, tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mengenal kedua anak gila itu. Mereka sangat populer, dan pastinya setiap hari selalu membuat sekolah rame akan ulah Rukia dan Ichigo. Dan anehnya, kegilaan mereka berdua itu, datang tiba tiba. Datang tak diundang, pulang tan dianttar, kaya jelangkung. Maksudnya mendadak gila, mendadak reda. Layaknya kesambet setan. Mau tau lebih lanjut lagi? Just read it please =D.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Pada suatu pagi, ketua kelas, Ishida, memerintahkan para petugas piket untuk segera piket.

" Heeh... yang piket sekarang, buru bersiin kelas." *pake nada nyuruh nyruruh.

" Okeeeeee!." Sahut anak anak cewe.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Lalu anak anak cowo pun memegang pel dan bersiap membersihkan kelas. Ketua kelas pun keluar dari kelas untuk bersantain ( *anjrot bener tu ketua kelas). Tiba tiba, anak anak cewe teriak ga jelas.

" ONNNNN FIREE!" utamanya Rukia yang udah mulai kesurupan.

Gatau dapet darimana, ujug ujug Rukia ngelemparin bola voli ke arah anak anak cowo yang lagi anteng ngepel, anak anak cewe lain juga gatau mungut bola voli darimana, langsung ikut ikutan ngelemparin bola voli ke anak anak cowo yang anteng ngepel. Karena anak anak cowo juga ga mau kalah, gatau darimana mereka dapet bola basket.

" Makan nih!." Kata Ichigo yang juga langsung kesambet setan.

Ichigo pun memukul bola tersebut tepat saat ketua kelas hendak masuk kelas mengecek para murid yang lagi piket.

_**DUAKKK!**_

Alhasil bola yang dipukul Ichigo barusan mengenai Ishida yang berkacamata GEDE itu, dan... muka Ishida yang lonjong, langsung ngecap bola basket yang barusan dilempar Ichigo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Setelah itu permainan terus berlanjut, murid lain yang sedang berlalu lalang juga langsung kesambet setannya Rukia ama Ichigo, dan langsung join bareng main perang bola. Sementara itu hanya Ishida dan Inoue, wakilnya yang tidak ikutan. Ishida pingsan karena mengetahui mukanya tak lagi lonjong dan indah seperti dulu, tetapi terlihat jiplakan indah dari bola basket yang dilempar Ichigo barusan. Sedangkan Inoue berusaha menyadarkan Ishida dari pingsannya karena muka indahnya telah hancur menjadi bulat.

Semakin banyak murid yang ikut perang itu, sampai sampai hampir kelas lain kosong ( _maaf ya, authornya lagi stress )_, bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, tapi karena setan telah memberi penyakit congean pada anak anak yang sedang bermain perang bola itu. Mereka tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain teriakan seru dari para peserta perang bola tersebut.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Tapi tiba tiba, Urahara, wali kelas Rukia dan Ichigo masuk ke kelas ( anjrot ni guru ganggu suasana ), tapi tu anak anak yang lagi pada main bola kaga nyader dan terus maen dengan asiknya. Lalu Rukia mementalkan satu bola voli saat Urahara masuk ke kelas, anehnya... bola nya ber slow mosyen kaya james bon. ( ga nyambung ).

" Eh Rukia, kok bolanya nge slow mosyen sih? Aneh, tapi kite kite kaga nge slow mosyen... kaya di pelem pelem gitu?." Tanya Ichigo dengan goblog nya.

" Jihh... mana w tau, w kan cuma ngelempar doang ._." . "

**ooooooOoooooo**

Tapi untung Urahara ga kena itu bola slow mosyen yang gatau kenapa bisa nge slow mosyen. Si Urahara langsung ngeliat si Rukia ama Ichigo dengan tatapan sinis yang siap marah meledak ledak layaknya Krakatau yang udah mulai aktif lagi.

" Kamu kamu ini anak bandel! Udah dibilangin berkali kali jangan buat ulah, tiap hari malah makin jadi, gimana si? Ngerti bahasa manusia ga si?."

Tapi ujug ujug, Ichigo bilang ke Urahara.

" Oy pak, liat dah ke belakang."

Dengan begonya, Urahara mau nurut dan nengok ke arah belakang. Ternyata bola voli yang barusan di lempar Rukia masih ber slow mosyen ria, dan saat si Urahara ngeliat ke arah belakang. Ga tau kenapa si Urahara juga jadi nge slow mosyen sendiri, karena Urahara dan sang bola voli sama sama nge slow mosyen, bola itu pun mengenai muka Urahara dan secara slow mosyen tentunya =D.

Lalu, Urahara bernasib sama seperti Ishida, yaitu terjiplaklah karya anak bangsa terbaik sedunia, jipakan bola yang diukir oleh pantulan bola yang tersangkanya adalah Rukia. Muka Urahara menjorok ke dalam dan berbentuk bulat. Otomatis Urahara ngamuk total digituin ama tu anak murid yang sebenarnya punya gangguan jiwa. Rukia dan Ichigo memang harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, tapi sayang, orang tua mereka juga gila. Jadi kayanya susah buat diomongin sama orang tua yang emang sama sama gila ._.".

**ooooooOoooooo**

Urahara memulai omelan ala suara Krakatau yang terdengar sampai Australia.

" Rukia! Ichigo!."

" Iya kenapa?." Jawab mereka berdua seperti tidak punya dosa sama sekali.

" Kalian akan bapak hukum!."

" Oh."

" Hukum apa?." Kata Ichigo mulai ngocol.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berdiri di depan kelas sambil memegang tiga ember, dua ember di kedua tangan mereka, satu lagi di kepala mereka.

" Selama pelajaran ku, kalian harus tetap seperti ini. Dan tidak boleh berbicara atau bercanda!." Bentak Urahara yang masih dendam akan nasib mukanya yang hancur itu.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Yaaah... gimana ya? namanya juga anak anka yang ga bisa diem dan gila, dan dalam keadaan dihukum, Ichigo dan Rukia ngobrol, bahkan bercanda! ( nampaknya setan benar benar membuat mereka lupa akan nasihat guru nya itu ). Urahara yang gabisa konsentrasi mendengar ocehan mereka berdua langsung menghardik mereka berdua.

" Hoy manusia! Bisa tidak kalian diam selagi aku menerangkan materi?."

" Gimana ya? abisnya ga betah si pak, hehehe." Kata Rukia sambil cengengesan ga jelas.

" Hhhhhh..." Urahara mendesah.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Lagi lagi Ichigo dan Rukia bercanda ria, dan bermain main tak karuan, sebenarnya Urahara mulai marah dengan sikap kedua muridnya yang semestinya di rehab itu, tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan sabar.

Semenetara itu Ichigo dan Rukia malah makin asyik bercanda hingga keseimbangan mereka lunglain dan...

_**BRUUSSSHHH!**_

Semua ember yang mereka berdua pegang, mengenai Urahara yang sesang mencoba untuk tenang di tempat duduknya yang bagai neraka itu. Tentu Urahara ngamuk kaya babon lepas dari kandang ( sekalian ngejek Renji, heheheh).

" Kali ini kalian sudah benar benar keterlaluan! Pertama kalian menggepengkan muka ku dengan bola, sekarang kalian mengguyur ku denga ember yang berisi air itu! Kesabaran ku sudah habis sekarang!." Bentaknya habis habisan.

" Terus sekaranga hukuman kita apa dong?." Tanya Rukia dan Ichigo yang bener bener ga ngerasa bersalah.

" KALIAN BERDUA BERDIRI DI LAPANGAN SAMPAI PULANG SEKOLAH!."

" Sekarang nih? Oke deh, let's go Ichigo."

" Aku di belakang mu Rukia."

Kata mereka berdua sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelas menuju lapangan.

" TUNGGU!." kata Urahara lagi.

" Apa masbroh?." Sahut Rukia.

" Pakai ini!."

Kata Urahara sambil menyodorkan sesuatu sejenis name tag yang digantungkan di leher mereka berdua.

" Sekarang pergi dari kelas ini."

Ichigo dan Rukia pun segera berdiri di lapangan yang saat itu sangat panas.

**ooooooOoooooo**

" Hoy Ichigo, panas nih, baya payung ga?." Tanya Rukia dengan begonya.

" Ya ga laaah... kita kan lagi di hukum, pikiran lw pendek banget si?."

" Oiya ya... ngomong ngomong ni name tag tulisannya apa ya?."

Begitu Rukia dan Ichigo membacanya, mereka mendengus kesal.

_AKU ADALAH ANAK YANG TIDAK BISA MENGHARGAI GURU, AKU BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MENGULANGI PERBUATAN KU LAGI._

" What the hell?."

" Apa apaan nih? Tulisannya ga seru banget si! Ga da gaul gaulnya tu guru, bikin w enek pake benneuddh... (baca: banget) ."

" Sudahlah Ichigo, begini saja, apa kau bawa spidol?."

" Hmmmm... bawa, memangnya ada apa?."

" Sini aku pinjam!."

Ichigo pun menyerahkan spidol itu pada Rukia yang menunggu.

" Kau mau apa dengan spidol itu? Berbuat maksiat?."

" Lihat dan perhatikan." Kata Rukia dengan gayanya yang sok cool itu.

Name tag yang digantungkan di lehernya di balik, dan di baliknya Rukia menulis.

_GURU W GANTENG BANGET!_

" Hahahahaha, Rukia kau gila!."

" Hihihihi, kau mau coba?." Tanyanya dengan hawa sesat.

" Hahaha, pastinya."

Dan lagi, Ichigo menulis sesuatu di sisi lain name tag nya, yaitu.

_W JANJI BAKALAN SELALU SAYANG AMA GURU W TERCINTA_.

Wkwkwkwkwkwwk sekarang mereka berdua memang cocok sebagai pasangan murid gila!. Lalu setiap guru yang lewat bertanya, seperti contohnya Soi Fon.

" Ah? Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan tulisan manis itu? Kenapa kalian ada di lapangan?."

" Ini sebagai tanda bahwa kami sangat menghormati guru kami."

" Ya, dan kami sangat menyayangi guru kami, dan kami ingin semua tau bahwa kami sangat menghargai guru kami."

Kata mereka dengan tampang tampang sok mhudhh getoh (baca: imut).

" Owh! Siapa wali kelas kalian?."

" Urahara sensei."

" Hahaha, dia beruntung ya dapat anak murid seperti kalian?."

" Hihhihi."

Mereka berdua hanya membalas dengan tawa kecil yang penuh dengan kekejian itu!.

*backsound JENG JENG JENG!

**ooooooOoooooo**

Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua cekikikan tentang kejadian yang telah mereka perbuat kemarin. Tapi kali ini, mereka berdua merasa seperti di teror oleh tatapan tajam dengan hawa membunuh yang dilontarkan pada mereka berdua. Dan tentu itu membuat mereka berdua tidak nyaman!. Peristiwa ini terus berlangsung selama seminggu, mereka benar benar resah, gundah, dan merasa tidak bebas, karena mendapat teror dari wali kelas mereka ( dendam sang guru! ).

Lama lama, timbul rasa kesal yang mendalam pada diri Rukia dan Ichigo.

" Rukia, w ga tahan kalo terus kaya gini! W ga bisa bebas buat keributan!."

" Emang Cuma lw doang apa yang ngerasa gitu? W juga nyet!."

_Hening..._

" Ah Rukia!."

" Apa si? Lw buat w kaget aja si?."

" W punya ide!."

" Apa?."

" Ayo kita ke dukun!."

" Ayooo..."

" Hihihihihihihihihih." Mereka tertawa seperti kuntilanak yang menyeramkan!.

Dendam seorang Rukia dan Ichigo pun, telah dimulai...

_**To Be Continued**_

Sebelumnya saya sudah minta maaf atas kesalahan saya disetiap kata, atau semua kata. Gomen gomen gomen!~

Author: " w kaga yakin bakal banyak yang review, palingan Cuma 2 orang -_-"

Temen: " gapapa, se engganya udah ada yang baca meski gada yang review"

Author: " iya bener! Yang penting inspirasi w tersalur..."

Temen: " okeoke, kalo jadi author jangan cepet nyerah! Oke!"

Author: " okeoke, sekalian aku tutup, mohon review dan comment nya, yang pedas maupun yang baik bakalan diterima sebaik mungkin"


	2. Chapter 2

Halo! Balik lagi sama author kalian ini, okeoke... sebenarnya aku sedikit sedih karena chapter yang lalu hanya sedikit yang review, padahal aku membuat fic ini dengan penuh harap. Tapi sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mungkin karena memang ceritanya kurang seru ato kurang menarik, makanya ga banyak yang review. Mungkin juga karena karya tulis aku tidak bagus, makanya tidak banyak yang review. Tapi buat yang chapter kemaren review, makasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya. Aku harap ada yang bakalan review lagi meski hanya sedikit. Satu review itu sangat berharga bagi setiap author, termasuk aku. Oke mohon yang baik review ^^.

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Warning: Semua (mungkin)**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Dukun w, dukun terbolot**

**Chapter 2**

Setelah mereka berdua puas tertawa bak kuntilanak, mereka langsung terdiam seperti orang yang kehilangan akal.

" Rukia?."

" Ya?."

" Di sini dukun di mana?."

" Gatau."

" Cari di internet yuk!."

" Emang ada, dasar bego. Dukun kan orang awam, ga mungkin punya website di internet."

" Ahhh... apa salahnya sih mencoba?."

Akhirnya dengan harapan yang hanya 10%, eh salah ding 50% aja, hehehe. Mereka mencari di ruang komputer yang sudah jelas tidak boleh dipakai saat istirahat. Mereka terus mencari, di google, yahoo, tumblr, twitter, bahkan facebook dan friendster. Akhirnya hasil kerja keras mereka membuahkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan, meski sempat membuat mereka berdua jengkel!.

" Ichigo w udah nemu!."

" Mana mana?."

" Nih, tapi kayanya kurang meyakinkan." kata Rukia yang bermimik menahan tawa.

" Y...Yakin ini?."

" Abis Cuma ini satu-satunya."

" Khuh khuh, bwahahahahahahah!." Tawa mereka berdua meledak seketika begitu melihat Tumblr yang bertuliskan _alay_ tersebut, tulisannya.

"Y4mam0to Sn6 DuKun ¥nGh Cl4lo€h H3p1"

Ya wajar mereka tertawa sampai sakit perut, ternyata ada aja dukun yang _alay_ nya ga ketulungan! Dengan foto close up bentuk mulut yang menggembung dengan satu jari di depan mulut. Wkwkwkwk ada yang bisa bayangin?.

Karena tawa mereka berdua yang cukup menggelegar sampai datanglah guru bernama Kenpachi, yang memergoki mereka ketawa kaya orang kesurupan, ketawanya pake kejeng kejeng. Dengan marahnya, Kenpachi bilang.

" Oy manusia dua! Ngapain loe loe pada ke ruangan w? Ga boleh dipake nyet! Ini istana tempat w ngadem, loe loe pade mau ane tempeleng apeh?."

Mereka berdua yang sadar akan ketawa seperti kesurupan disertai kejeng kejeng berhenti dan berkata.

" Ampun bang, eh om, eh mang, eh pak, eh..."

" PERGI!." Bentak Kenpachi.

Mereka berdua pun ngibrit keluar dari ruang komputer, untung alamat itu dukun udah di catet. Kalo kaga, bisa bisa gagal rencana mereka buat melet si Urahara. Pas ngibrit, Ichigo SENGAJA nabrak Renji yang lagi enak enak makan pisang yang ia bawa sekitar 3 iket ( baca: dia curi).

" Eh maap baboon! W sengaja! Sumpeh." Kata Ichigo sambil membentuk jari peace.

" Anjrot lw! Gantiin pisang w! Itu pisang yang baru w colong tadi pagi! ( alamak keceplosan!)."

Serentak semua melihat ke arah Renji, Renji yang diliatin cuek aje kaya orang kaga bersalah. Dan dengan soknya, dia berjalan dengan gaya cool nya. Orang-orang yang enek pake benneuddh (baca: banget) sampe pengen muntah ngeliat Renji jalan, akhirnya mereka langsung nyandung Renji sampe jatoh, terus dimasukin ke tong sampah, dan pastinya dikirim ke TPA, wkwkwkwk, selamat tinggal Renji, aku pasti tidak akan merindukan mu :D ( kata author dengan bangganya).

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOoooooo**

**.**

**.**

Inilah yang mereka tunggu-tunggu, PULANG SEKOLAH. Tentu saja, mereka akan pergi ke dukun untuk memelet guru yang mereka keselin, hihihihih *ketawa kuntilanak.

" Eh! Ayo kita ke dukun yook! Si bapa mata sipit nyari ribut, hahaha!." Kata Ichigo yang ga nyader kalo matanya juga sipit ._. .

" Setojo!."

Akhirnya mereka melakukan perjalanan yang jauh! ( bagi mereka). Mereka telah berjalan cukup jauh, sampai sampai mereka berdua terpaksa jalan sambil ngesot ngesot, karena tetep cape. Mereka jalan sambil ngerangkak.

" I...ini terlalu berat." Kata Ichigo mendramatisir.

" A...aku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

" Te..tenang Rukia, kita su...sudah sampai."

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di rumah dukun yang sebenarnya hanya berjarak 200 meter dari sekolah mereka.

Sesampainya di depan rumah sang dukun. Mereka berdua bengong bentar, eh ketagihan bengong sampe ngacai!. Tibe-tibe terdengar suatu alunan musik yang cukup menggairahkan!.

"_ADA MBAH DUKUN SEDANG NGOBATIN PASIENNYAAA..."_

Mendengar musik itu mereka berdua langsung dangdutan, joget joget ga karuan, sampe orang yang lewat nyawerin tu anak dua. Mereka pun terus joget-joget dan nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas.

" _KONON KATANYA, SAKITNYA KARNA DI GUNA-GUNA... SAMBIL KOMAT KAMIT MULUT MBAH DUKUN BACA MANTRAA, DENGAN SEGELAS AIR PUTIH LALU PASIEN DISEMBUR, BRUZZHHSS..."_

Tu anak dua makin asyik dangdutan di depan rumah mbah dukun... orang lain yang berlalu lalang langsung nyawer mereka berdua dan memberi tepuk tangan seperti sedang melihat konser topeng monyet ( Sarimin pergi ke pasar), lagu terus berlanjut dan sekarang mereka bergaya senam poco poco sambil nge break dance. Benar-benar patut diberi penghargaan dari rumah rehab!.

Ujug-ujug ada orang keluar dari rumah si mbah dukun, orang itu pake baju item compang camping ama pake blangkon khas dukun. Orang-orang yang barusan ngumpul nyawerin Rukia ama Ichigo langsung pada ngibrit entah kemana. Rukia ketakutan, dan berlari ke arah belakang Ichigo. Tapi tiba-tiba, Icigo merogoh saku celananya, apa yang akan dia keluarkan? Pedang untuk siap-siap bertarung, ato cuma karena kedinginan?. SEMUA JAWABAN SALAH!.

Yang benar, Ichigo mengeluarkan RECEHAN sambil berkata dengan bijak dan manis dengan nada yang sudah berniat untuk membantu.

" Nih mbah, beli makan yaa? :D saya ngerti perasaan mbah yang pengen banget makan."

" LO KIRA W PENGEMIS APA NYET? HELLOOOOO!."

" Loh, emang mbah siapa?."

" W ini dukun pe'a!."

" Ah! Mbah!." Kata Ichigo sambil sujud-sujud ke si mbah dukun.

Rukia juga ikutan sujud-sujud ga jelas, akhirnya si Rukia nanya ke si mbah dukun. ( Seorang kapten divisi 1, Yamamoto! Diubah menjadi seorang dukun oleh author yang kurang waras! ).

" Tolongin kita dong mbah."

" Hihihihih *meringis ala kunti. Mau minta apa?. Eh tolking-tolking, ayo masuk ke ruangan ane."

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOoooooo**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Rukia dan Ichigo udah ada di ruangan si mbah dukun. Dan ternayata, MODEREN! Ada kompi!, dividi!, tivi plasma 3D!, layar lebar!, speaker!, dengan warna ruangan merah kekuningan (?~).

Rukia+Ichigo : " Heeeeh...? woooow !."

" Kenapa? Kalian ngebayangin ada bola kristal? Ama kembang 7 rupa?. Ga jaman kali booooo, sekarang ini jamannya MODERENNNNNNNN!."

" Waw, mbah keren! Ane langsung ngefans sama si mbah!."

"Beeteewee, kita mau minta tolongggg!."

" Ooooo... apa noh?."

" Jadi guru kita, ngeselin pake benneuddhh."

" Ada pelet ga biar kita bisa bikin ntu guru tunduk! Ama kite kite nih?."

" Neh! Dijamin!." Kata dukun yang dengan begonya ngeluarin pelet ikan

Rukia+ichigo: " Bukan pelet yang ini nyet! -_-"."

" Hahahahaha, candaaa atuh masbroh!."

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOoooooo**

**.**

**.**

Si dukun pun ke suatu ruangan yang ada lampu diskonya, kayanya ngambil sesuatu, si dukun pun kembali dengan membawa sesuatu yang berbentuk bubuk.

" Nih! Taburin di muka guru lo lo pade! Pasti nurut!."

Rukia+Ichigo: " Oke mbaah.."

" Eh eh eh! Tunggu! Mana pitinya? (piti: bahasa padang duit)."

" Ah si mbah -_- ikhlasin aje! Ntar masuk sorga."

" Ney ney ney~ ( bahasa indianya ngga)."

Akhirnya Ichigo ngeluarin duit sepuluh rebuan.

" Bah! Mana bisa macam beginih? Ga laku ceban tu! Beli permen ga dapet laa. ( ko jadi pake bahasa Padang?~ Tuhan ampuni author ini )."

" Masih untunggggggggggggg ente ane kasih!."

Akhirnya Ichigo ngasih lima puluh rebu hasil saweran barusan.

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOoooooo**

**.**

**.**

Saat perjalanan pulang, mereka berbincang-bincang.

" Eh midget! Duit w kere nih!."

" Ah lanjut! Yang penting kita bisa bales dendam ke si Urahara, iya ga?."

" Hehe, iya si, pengen buru buru besok dah."

" Sama w juga."

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOoooooo**

**.**

**.**

Besoknyaaaa, Rukia naburin pelet yang kemaren dikasih ama dukun kemaren, Ichigo juga ikut bantuin Rukia. Pokoknya setiap ada kesempatan, mereka nyobaa... dan tak kenal lelah sampai berhasil. Tapi karena mereka selalu gagal! Itu membuat Rukia jengkel. Rukia pun langsung kesambet setan lagi!, Rukia naik ke atas kursi dan berdiri ngadep muka si Urahara. Terus nepokin pelet yang ada di tangannya ke muka gurunya ampe berasep. Urahara bersin sampe 10 kali!. Pas udah selese bersin, tu guru malang barulah bertanya pada anak gila nan badung itu!.

" Eh! Ngapain lo lo pade?."

" Hehehehe, ada nyamuk pak =D. " kata Rukia sambil senyum sok manis.

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOoooooo**

**.**

**.**

Selang beberapa menit, Urahara matanya melotot kaya kehipnotis gitu!.

*backsound _ kamu kamu hipnotis aku..._

Ichigo dan Rukia sudah mulai tersenyum ala setan, lalu...

_**To Be Continued...**_

Maaf ya readers, kalo ceritanya jelek banget! _, tapi suer ko! Aku udah coba yang terbaik. Mohon review yang baik. Gomen gomen gomen!~


	3. Chapter 3

Halo, apa kabar readers... moga baik, sekarang chapter 3 udah update, semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya yang bisa dibilang ancur ini saya seneng kalo masih ada yang suka bahkan review cerita saya yang abal ini, sekali lagi, makasih yang udah review!.

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**Warning: semua mungkin**

**.**

**.**

**Dukun Gue, Dukun Terbolot**

**.**

**.**

Mata si Urahara udah kaya orang kehipnotis gitu, lalu Rukia menghampiri Ichigo.

" Eh, eh berhasil! Si guru tampangnya udah agak bolot, pasti udah terpengaruh ama pelet. Hahahaha *ketawa kunti."

" Bagus, good job good job."

Setan pun lewat dan Ichigo mulai memberitahu ke seluruh siswa bahwa gurunya sudah terhipnotis oleh pelet mereka.

" Guru kite udah dihipnotis ama kite." Kata Ichigo bangga.

Lalu pesan itu tersebar lewat telinga ke telinga, dan akhirnya... kelas Ichigo rusuh pake benneudh! Urahara langsung nunduk-nunduk kaya orang pundungan, terus tampangnya masih agak bolot gitu deeh. Akhirnya kelas Ichigo dan Rukia tidak belajar sama sekali.

" MERDEKA!."

Ya emang dasar anak-anak paling sesat di SMA Kurakara, ga nyangka, ternyata dendam seorang murid sangat kejam, hingga tega memelet gurunya sendiri ( *sok dibuat dramatis, padahal seneng.)

*backsound JENG JENG JENG!

Tiba-tiba, setan merasuki Ichigo dan Rukia lagi, lalu Ichigo berkata pada Rukia.

" Eh, ane punya ide bagus!."

" Apeh?."

" Karena kita berhasil melet tu guru mata sipit, gimana kalo kita jadiin babu?."

" Iya ayo! Kita porotin duitnya!."

Akhirnya selama pelajaran, Urahara kerjanya nunduk aja, sampe pegel sendiri, tapi anehnya dia masih galak aje sama murid yang ga bisa diem. Urahara selalu ingin mencoba memberi tatapan sinis pada Ichi dan Ruki, tapi tidak pernah bisa! Karena nunduk mulu! Sampe pegel-pegel. ( kayanya ceritanya jadi ga seru ya? ).

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOoooooo**

**.**

**.**

Saat istirahat, Ichigo dan Rukia mulai mencoba untuk morotin duit Urahara.

" Senseiii!."

" Ape?."

" Sensei, punya duit ga? Kalo ada bagi dong, kalo dikasih kita janji bakalan ga bandel, nurut dan sayang sama sensei ku tercinta." Jawab Rukia basah baseh.

" Bener ya? kalian janji."

" Iya, kita janji." Sahut Ichigo yang udah maen seneng aje bakalan dikasih duit.

Saat itu juga mata Ichigo dan Rukia sudah berubah menjadi dollar, warnanya ijo, kaya mister Crab di SpongeBob. Dan mata mereka semakin berubah menjadi dollar saat Urahara mulai mengeluarkan tangannya dari kantongnya, tapi...

YANG DIKELUARIN CUMA SEREBUAN DUA!

Sontak Ichigo dan Rukia mati berdiri, melihat betapa melaratnya guru mereka! Subhanallah tu anak dua masih untung serebuan dua, daripada cepe-an dua.

" Gimane si ni guru, duit aje cuma segini! Ga modal amat si? Segini ga bisa beli permen tau!."

Sementara Rukia asyik ngebentak-bentak Urahara yang masih nunduk dan ga bisa membuat kepalanya normal lagi. Lalu kepala sekolah, Ikaku, lewat dengan mata yang melotot-lotot kaya bola bekel ._.

" Hoy, ada apa ini? murid ko malakin guru!."

" Kaburr!." Seru Ichigo yang langsung asal ngibrit ninggalin Rukia.

" He? Weh tungguin gue nyeet!." Kata Rukia sambil nyusul Ichigo yang lagi lari.

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOoooooo**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, selama seminggu lagi-lagi mereka tidak bisa ngerjain Urahara dengan seenak udeng... karena setiap mau ngejailin, pasti si Ikaku lewat dan mengacaukan semua rencana picik mereka berdua.

" Ah! Sial banget si, si sipit selese ada lagi si botak kinclong! Kapan kelarnya coba?."

" Iya bener, oiya ngomong-ngomong seminggu ini gue belum liat si Renji, kemana tuh si baboon?."

" Nggg, denger rumor, katanya sama anak-anak lain, dia dibuang ke TPA, sampe sekarang belum balik, ilang kali."

" ALHAMDULLILAH!."

" Eh, gue rencana pengen nyantet si kepala sekolah ke dukun, setuju ga lu?."

" Gue si setuju-setuju ajeh, masalahnya duit gue melarat MIDGET!."

" Ga usah pake midget NYET."

Untuk beberapa menit mereka berngocol-ngocolan dulu sampe puas dan mulutnya berbusa (?).

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOoooooo**

**.**

**.**

Saat pulang sekolah mereka melihat topeng monyet di seberang jalan.

" Eh Ichigo, gue kepikiran kalo ada Renji, kita bisa jual dia ga ya ke tukang topeng monyet?."

" Yaa bisa aja kali, dia kan baboon."

_Hening ..._

" Rukia! Lihat! I... i.. itu kan Renji?."

" Oiya! Buru lu culik, terus jual ke tukang monyet! Buru nanti tukang monyetnya keburu balik!."

" Okee!."

Alhasil beneran! Renji diculik, yang sebenarnya baru balik dari TPA, udah langsung diboyong dan dijual ke tukang topeng monyet.

" Woy! Gue mau dibawa kemana nyet?."

" Udah diem aja! Lu kan monyet! Ngapain manggil diri lu sendiri?."

" Oiya ya, gue lupa ._." ( *Renji begonya ga ketulungan!)

Dan mereka langsung menghampiri tukang monyet, dengan Rukia sebagai juru bicaranya.

" Mang lagi butuh monyet ga?."

" Iya, emang neng punya?."

" Ada nih satu."

" Berapa neng?."

" Ngg... 50.000 "

" Iya makasih neng."

Akhirnya Renji dijual oleh Rukia dan Ichigo dengan harga 50.000,- selamat bekerja keras Renji! Banggain si amang-amangnya yaa... kerja yang bener jadi baboon, selamat tinggal Renji, ku harap kau bahagia di tempat tukang monyet! Hahahahaha! *ketawa setan.

Dengan semangat yang tinggi, akhirnya Ichigo dan Rukia balik lagi ke dukun.

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOoooooo**

**.**

**.**

Akhir kate, sampelah mereka ke tempat dukun itu lagi, lalu.

" Nape loe loe pade balik lagi? Kangen yeh ama ane?."

IchiRuki : " Kaga, jangan GR mbah, kita Cuma numpang lewat yeee ._." "

" Yaudah sana loe loe pade pergi, enegh (baca: enek ) ane ngeliat muka loe loe pade!."

" Ampun mbaah, kite cuma bercanda doang masbrooh."

" Oke oke ayo masuk ke ruangan ane."

**.**

**.**

**ooooooOoooooo**

**.**

**.**

Di ruangan mbah dukun yang rame dengan musik cinta satu malam dan tentunya lampu disko yang berkelip-kelip indah di ruang si mbah yang serba moderen itu. Dan duduk lah mereka di sebuah meja kecil.

" Apalagi masalah kalian kalian pada?."

" Gini kite kesel ama kepala sekolah kita."

" Kenape kesel?."

" Abisnya palanyeh kinclong kaya abis di waslap!."

" Anjrot! Lu lu pade ngejek ane? Pala gue juga kinclong nyet!."

Kata mbah dukun sambil ngebuka blangkon khas dukun yang dia pake, dan beuh! Sangking kinclongnya itu kepala, cahaya lampu diskonya langsung terpantul kemana-mana! Sungguh dukun yang luar biasa!.

IchiRuki : " Maap mbah kita ga tau, maap maap!."

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyampaikan niat mereka untuk menyantet kepala sekolah mereka.

" Gini mbah, kita ini mau NYANTET kepala sekolah kita! Ada alat ga mbah?."

" Kalian tuh sadar ga sih? Nyantet tuh dosa!" ( lhoh! tiba-tiba dukunnya insyaf! Hahah *PLAK).

" Nyebut sekarang sebelum kiamat dateng! Ayo bareng mbah! Astagfirullah Al Azim."

" Lha? Terus ngapainn mbah jadi dukun?."

" Oiya yaa? Mbah lupa."

Rukia membisikkan sesuatu ke Ichigo.

" Ni dukun bolot ya? masih waras ga si? Bisa-bisanya dia tobat di depan kita yang tukang berbuat maksiat ini?." ( Rukia juga nyadar! Hahahah *PLAK!).

" Iya deh, mbah ga jadi tobat, udah-udah jangan nyebut lagi ya? temenin mbah di neraka okeeh?."

" Insyaallah GA."

" Oke deh, kalian mau NYATE siapa?."

IchiRuki : " Kepala sekolah budek!."

" Nih! Tojosin ni kayu ke badan tu kepala sekolah, dijamin ampuh!."

IchiRuki : " Oke, makasih mbaah!.

" Oiye, pitinya mana?."

" Oiye, ini mbah."

" Oke, makasih sana pulang." Kata mbah sambil nyium-nyium duit 50.000,- hasil ngejual Renji ke tukang topeng monyet.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Ceritanya terlalu pendek yaa? Maaf banget! Karena aku buat cerita ini tengah malem! Maaf banget, dimaafin kaan?

Oke yang baik baca, yang review masuk surga ( Amin ).


	4. Chapter 4

Hollow, eh salah, halooo, aku kembali, minna, ini Anya Hitsugaya yang tengah berganti nama menjadi Yukio Masaki...dan ini adalah akhir dari cerita menyedihkan ini, cerita aneh yang dipadukan dengan efek supernatural ala author gila yang kabur dari RSJ 'BLETAK!' sebenarnya aku bingung awalnya. Mau lanjutin sampe chapter 5 ato ga, tapi aku ga tau lagi harus melanjutkan ceritanya gimana, biarlah, YANG PENTING OKE! (*dibakar masa). Okweeh back to story, eh salah, let's begin this last story.

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Genre: Humor, Friendship**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dukun gue, dukun terbolot**

**.**

**.**

Ichi dan Ruki pulang dengan perasaan yang SEDIKIT berbinar-binar, sebenarnya tu anak dua sedikit heran ama ntu dukun, nyantet ko dikasih kayu buat nyate. Ah tapi tu anak dua percaya aja ama semua barang yang udah dikasih ama tu dukun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, pasangan pasien RSJ itu, eh salah, duo murid gelo itu masuk ke kelas, dan didapatinya Urahara tepar mengenaskan, eh salah, sudah berada dalam kelas tempat mereka ngemis ilmu. Saat si guru yang dengan sukses masih nunduk gara-gara pelet yang dikasih sama Ichi dan Ruki, Urahara nanya dengan sok sweatdrop, padahal jelas tu guru ga ada manis-manisnya. Manis sih, diliat dari Liberty pake sedotan yang diameternya 0,001 cm.

" Ichigo, apa kau bisa menjelaskan tentang materi Biota barusan?."

" Apah? Botani? Ga ah, lagi ga punya duit buat ke Botani, itu kan mall yang isinya anak-anak kaya semua."

" CONGE! Biotaaa! Bukan Botani!."

" Ohh, Biota toh, sangkain apa."

" Cepet jelasin."

" Siapa bilang saya mau jelasin? Saya cuma baru engeh doang, wuee." Kata Ichigo sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

" Murid geloooo lu!." Kata Urahara sambil ngamuk-ngamuk ga jelas, dan sukses mendatangkan petugas RSJ ke SMA Karakura, eh jangan deh, ga ada yang dijailin, mengingat Renji sudah _leungit_ jadi monyet di tukang monyet.

Ichigo yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan membentuk kedua jarinya seperti huruf V, sementara Rukia yang prihatin melihat keadaan teman sesama gilanya langsung tanggap.

_Cat: Botani itu nama Mall terkenal di kota saya XD ._

" Eh jeruk bloon, baru aja dijelasin udah ngedon, makanya otak jangan ditaro di kepala, tapi di dengkul (lho?~)."

Rukia yang kayanya udah puas banget ngatain Ichigo, bukannya belain temen sintingnya itu, mulai mencoba menjelaskan tentang arti dari _biota _.

" Sensei, aku tau apa arti dari biota!."

" Apa Kuchiki."

" Kasih tau ga ya? kasih tau ga ya?."

Saat sedang enak-enak mikir ga karuan, Urahara melempar linggis ke kepala Rukia, dan tidak lupa dengan mode slow motion. Dengan kekuatan penuh, Urahara melempah linggis itu pada Rukia, Ichigo yang melihat itu panik.

" AWAS MIDGET !."

" Kenapeh?."

Rukia melihat ke arah Urahara, yang sudah mampang senyum iblis Hades,mata Rukia seketika membulat saat Urahara mulai melempar linggis itu, murid lain yang melihat hanya bisa mangap sampe ngacay. Rukia yang refleks langsung melindungi dirinya dengan membentuk kedua tangannya menjadi huruf X. Dan karena takut Rukia memejamkan mata, tapi...

" Ichigo, linggisnya sudah lewat belum?."

" Lewat pala mu pe'a, noh, liat aje pake mata lo ."

Saat Rukia melihat, BENAR! Linggis itu berslow motion ria, sampe bisa ditangkep ama Rukia. Saat linggis keji itu sudah ada di tangan Rukia, terukir senyum ala hollow milik Rukia, yang mampu membuat semua orang terpesona, eh salah... kejeng-kejeng. Dengan otak yang ber IQ tinggi, yaitu 80 #eh?~ (dibakar Rukia FC) Rukia dengan melempar balik linggis itu ke Urahara.

Urahara yang hampir ngompol karena ketakutan, mencoba lari, tapi sayang dirinya terkena racun slow motion, dengan model bibir yang mangap-mangap kaya ikan, Alhamdullilah linggisnya kena Urahara, wuahahahaha! (dikubur idup idup sama Urahara FC).

Urahara *yang masih nunduk* bilang.

" Eh lo anak setan dua! Ane setrap lo lo pade di luar, ane udah enek liat muka kalian, minggat lo dari kelas gue!" kata Urahara yang pake nada TOA sambil mengeluarkan semburan sungai dari mulutnya.

IchiRuki : " Ta...tapi pak, kita kan Cuma mau blak-blakan (loh ko jadi Joni blak-blakan?) kita janji deh ga bakalan ganggu lagi, suer."

" Ga ada ampun buat lo lo pade, minggat lo!."

Akhirnya karena tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyerah, Ichi dan Ruki keluar kelas. Tapi sebelumnya, mereka berdua bilang.

" Pak yakin nih kita disetrap?." kata Rukia sambil majang muka melas.

"Tch!." Kata Urahara yang sok jaim. -_-

_**BRAKK!...**_

Urahara pun menutup pintu kencang-kencang.

Ichigo dan rukia yang meratapi nasib mereka, langsung menyanyikan lagu Wali yang judulnya "TOMAT" !

Ayo kita denger anak dua itu nyanyi.

_Ingat mati ingat sakit, ingatlah saat kau sulit ingat ingat hidup Cuma satu kali... berapa kali maksiat... berapa kali..._

Saat Ichigo dan Rukia sedang asik-asik nyanyi lagu tomat pake kecrekan yang dari tutup botol bekas, bak lagi ngamen, Urahara berteriak.

" WOY! INI BUKAN TEMPAT NGAMEN!"

Mereka berdua terdiam, dan tiba-tia pundung sendiri, akhirnya mereka berdua nangis kaya anak ilang, pas banget! Saat itu pala kinclong eh, maksudnya kepala sekolah alias si Ikaku lewaaat, sambil memancarkan cahaya-cahaya dari pantulan sinar matahari yang terpantul lewat palanya yang bak kaca itu ._. .

" Eh? Ada anak ilang? Wahahaha..."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan kepala sekolah kampret itu.

" Bangke emang, denger kaga lu? Barusan pala kinclong ngomong ape?."

" Iyeh, gue denger! Mending sekarang aja kita nyantet tu orang, biar tamat idupnya!"

" eRTe masbrooh! Ayo langsung aje kita cabot ke ruangannya!."

Dengan amarah yang surut, eh salah , dengan amarah tingkat hollow, mereka pergi ke ruangan kepala sekolah, dilihatnya kepala sekolah lagi minum sake samil ngomong-ngomong sendiri kaya orang gila tengah sungai (?).

Ichi dan Ruki yang emang ga pernah pikir panjang, langsung mengeluarkan tusukan santet yang diberikan dukun gelo langganan ntu anak dua. Awalnya Ichigo dateng pura-pura bawa kertas.

" Permisi pak, ini ada surat dari klub sepak bola, katanya mereka minta izin untuk lomba."

" Lomba apeeh?" kata Ikaku yang masih setengah mabok!

Sementara Rukia berjalan ke arah belakang sambil membawa tusuk sate itu, ckckckc...

Saat Ichigo dan pak KINCLONG itu sedang ngobrol tentang grup sepak bola yang mau ikut lomba (tapi sebenernya mah boong itu), tiba tiba, pala KINCLONG menjerit

" AAAAAAAAA... JAROOOM!"

" Cepat Rukiaa! Tusuk lebih dalam!"

"Udah nyet!"

" Heh kunti dua! Sakit kampret! Lo kire gue daging ayam apehh? Ditusuk pake tusukan sate?" kata Ikaku sambil ngamuk-ngamuk gaje.

Sementara tu kepala sekolah KINCLONG asik ceramah sambil muncrat-muncratin ludah, Ichi dan Ruki malah ngabrit ke taman lawang, eh salah, keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat bel pulang sekolah, Ichi dan Ruki pulang bareng sambil merenungi segala kejadian yang tengah mereka lakukan, lalu Rukia memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

" Eh stroberi, eh bukan, eh jeruk! Ko kayanya barang-barang dari tu dukun kaga manjur ya? -_-"

" Iya, apa jangan-jangan dia boong ya? tu dukun lebih mirip kakek-kakek tukang dugem daripada dukun."

" eRTeh selain itu, kepala sekolah KINCLONG ga mate karena disantet malah jerit-jerit kesakitan doang."

" Terus, si D'Masip (de mata sipit) juga ga tunduk ama kite, tapi malah ngocol ajeh tiap hari, sungguh aneh tapi emang aneh."

" yaowes lah, besok balik aja kesana, mau tak?"

" Iya deh -_-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, saat pulang sekolah, Ichi dan Ruki kembali ke tempat dukun tersebut.

" Sumpeh, gue enek liat muke tu kakek-kakek geblek, sekarang aje pengen muntah, ambilin tong sampah dong."

" Ambil sendiri, yang muntah kan lo! Bukan gue! Dasar MIDGET!"

" Heh jeruk! Pulpy orange yang ada di iklan, jangan belagu deh lo, mentang-mentang tinggi! Jawab Biota aja Botani, conge lu numpuk ya -_- "

Lalu saat mereka sedang berbacot ria, tiba-tiba keluarlah sosok pocong, bukan si pocong yang di twitter yah, yang ngarang buku Pocong Juga Pocong ._. Itu mah ganteng (curcol).

IchiRuki : " POOOCCCOOONNGGG!"

" Eh nyet! Ane buka pocong! Ane dukun langganan lo lo pade!"

" Ah! Si mbah, bikin kaget aja."

" Yang kaget siapa? Kalian kan? Bukan ane? Apa urusannye? BTW ngapain kalian balik kesini? Mau ngapain lagi?"

" Cuma mau nanya 3 hal -_-"

" Oh oke oke, ayo masuk ke ruang diskotik ane."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat sampai di ruangan, mereka duduk di pinggiran meja jampe-jampe punya si mbah, tanpa basa basi, Ichi dan Ruki langsung bertanya pada intinya.

" Mbah, mau nanya. Pertanyaan pertama, kenapa pelet yang dikasih si mbah waktu itu, ga bisa buat ntu guru sipit tunduk ama kite kite?."

" Kedua, kenape alat santet yang mbah kasih kemaren kaga ber epek (baca*efek)?."

" Terakhir, kenapa mbah pake kostum pocong? Ngikutin si poconggg yang di twitter bukan? Ga akan tenar mbah, si poconggg twitter mah ganteng, ga kaya mbah, udah peyot!."

" Oke oke, ane jawab satu satu. Pertama kalian minta pelet biar tu guru nunduk ama kalian kalian pade, ane kasih bedak nunduk, yang bisa buat ntu guru nunduk, ane yakin sampe sekarang pasti tu guru masih nunduk. Kedua kalian minta alat buat NYATE, yaudah ane kasih tusuk SATE. Ketiga ane lagi belajar cara makein kain kapan (baca*kafan) kalo nanti ada orang meninggal." Kata tu dukun dengan nada sok bijak.

IchiRuki: " KAMPRET NI DUKUN, UDAH GEBLEK! CONGEAN PULAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**End story...**_

Keesokan harinya, entah mengapa, pelet yang bikin Urahara nunduk nyebar ke satu sekolah, jadi satu sekolahan nunduk semua, baik murid maupun guru. Hal ini juga berlaku pada Ichigo dan Rukia.

Karena mereka nerdua tidak tahan, mereka kembali ke dukun dan bertanya, apa obat untuk menyembuhkan pelet ini...

IchiRuki: " Mbah, gimana cara nyembuhin ni pelet nunduk? Jadi nyebar U know!"

" Gampang aja, kalian Cuma perlu tampungin iler ane, trus guyur ke badan kalian kalian pade, hehe."

IchiRuki: " WHAAAAAT?"

_**THE END...**_

Gimanaa ceritanya? XD happy ending kaan? *dibakar massa*.

Rukia : " Apa-apaan neh? Gue kaga mau idup gue trags kaya gini!." *author disabet pake sode no shirayuki*

Ichigo: " Author kampreet! Gue tuh pinter! Kaga geblek!" *dimutilasi pake zangetsu*

Author: "Sekian minna, tolong review, sebelum author kalian keabisan darah dikeroyok sama IchiRuki, Arigatou ^^ "


End file.
